Doubletalk
by Emono
Summary: Ted hasn't seen his real lover since he went to Smackdown, and Maryse had delusions of grandeur. They go backstage, Ted finds Cody there waiting for him, and Maryse gets a reality check. SLASH!


**Title**: Doubletalk**  
Author**: Emono**  
Rating**: FRM**  
Fandom**: Wrestling**  
Pairings**: Codiasi, implied Ted/Maryse**  
Summary: **Ted hasn't seen his real lover since he went to Smackdown, and Maryse had delusions of grandeur. They go backstage, Ted finds Cody there waiting for him, and Maryse gets a reality check.**  
Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.

* * *

Maryse leaned into her new boyfriend, giggling as he whispered in her ear all the way up the ramp. Sure, he wasn't really her boyfriend, but she was sure she'd ensnared him with her charms. They spent a lot of time together…though about matches and planning, travel and things like that. But that didn't matter, right? Because they were getting a push together, and she was always seen on his arms. At promos, live events, house shows, anything where it involved the public.

They didn't talk a lot about 'them', but it was just implied.

Wasn't it?

Maryse stayed on Ted's arm, ignoring his confused stare once they'd gotten out of the public eye. Usually this was when he gave her a little kiss to pacify her before leaving to his dressing room, but Maryse was determined to be with him tonight. She was going to put it out there, and once Maryse Ouellet

put herself out there - all men drooled for it.

Like Ted, she was a second generation superstar.

They were perfect together.

"So, _mon cherie_" Maryse began lightly, heading toward his locker room together "What are your plans tonight?"

"I'm not sure" Ted replied, a little uncomfortable with how her hands stayed wrapped around his arm "I was just going to get some sleep. I got a late flight tomorrow, thought I'd make the best of it."

Maryse shivered at the sweet drawl, she couldn't wait to get him in her bed.

"I'm sure you'd love some company" she gently swished back her hair "I'd volunteer myself for this."

"Well, uh…" Ted was always told to treat a lady with respect, to cater to her needs above his own. He didn't want to tell her to screw off, but he really wanted to. So he smiled and nodded, hoping it would be a short time together before he could sneak away.

Ted sighed in relief when they reached his dressing room, knowing she couldn't stay here for long before propriety told her to leave. He swung open the door, taking three steps before his brain registered what his eyes were seeing.

Cody.

Cody…his Coddles…was here in his room. He was stretched out on the couch, leaning against the armrest with his bare legs stretched out along the cushions. He had on his wrestling gear, from his faint sheen of body oil to his glitter-lettered jacket. He had a smirk upon his face, the light catching off the faint gleam of diamond in his nose. A gift from the DiBiase himself, once he'd heard his best friend had gotten it pierced.

The highest quality, only for his boy.

Ted let his eyes roam over the other, correcting himself.

His _man_.

Ted sighed, wetting his lips when he got the first whiff of his lover's cologne and musk. It filled the room, his very presence filled in every nook and cranny.

"Well, well" Cody cocked his head "If it isn't the Million Dollar Couple. Look at you…you're beautiful."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on Maryse, and she flushed. Cody gave her a nasty look, he barely had the patience to tolerate her, let alone humor her.

"Teddy" he cocked his head to him, looking to the Million Dollar prince.

Ted looked to his Prince of Pro-Wrestling with an overly-fond gaze, "Dashing."

Cody purred at the name, shifting his beautifully long legs restlessly. Ted's eyes were stolen to the movement, the world fading away as he was tangled up in memories of that soft skin against his own. Those muscles working with him, for them, around his waist or straddling his hips. Between his own…those thighs along the back of his own as he gave himself up completely to the handsome man…

Ted never regretted it, not once.

"Teddy" Maryse tried to replicate the purr, but it didn't work. She pressed herself up along his side, her smile strained.

"You didn't tell me we'd 'ave company" Maryse laughed a little, like it was all one big joke "Cody. It's _so_ good to see you again."

The strain of her accent showed her nerves.

"Cody knows he's welcome in my presence anytime" Ted told her, eyes still on the younger man.

"Having fun with your French rat and picking on glitterbutt?" Cody tisked.

Ted ignored Maryse's sudden gasp, "I dunno. Probably as much fun as you have in front of a mirror."

"Ooo, you hurt me" Cody faux-whined, putting a hand over his heart "You're so mean, Teddy-bear."

The name warmed something in Ted's gut, reminding him of a time that wasn't that long ago - but felt that way.

Maryse looked between them, growing angrier by the second.

"Nice jacket" Ted threw his chin towards the garment.

Cody's eyes dropped to his waist, "Nice belt."

The belt was on his shoulder, the naughty boy wasn't concentrating on said item.

"Can I wear it?" Cody inquired softly, looking at the tall blonde form beneath his lashes.

"Ted!" Maryse snapped, turning her blazing eyes up to the man as well "You can't possibly consider letting this - this -"

"This what?" Ted drawled, lowering the belt from his shoulder to his hands "This second generation superstar?"

Maryse snapped her mouth shut, getting pushed aside so the man could get to the couch. Cody sat up, letting his graceful legs fall over the side so he could sit up properly. They were close, the younger staring up at his best friend and lover with a pure adoration buried under lust and cunning. Ted had always loved that hidden innocence, hell - he'd always loved Cody.

With his eyes still locked with the older man, Cody reached up and took the zipper of his jacket between his fingers. Slowly, methodically, he lowered the zipper. Inches of perfectly bronzed flesh was revealed, exposing the muscle he had been working on the past months while he was by himself. He tried not to laugh in joy when he saw the blue disappear from the man's eyes, his pupils blown in lust from what he saw before him.

Cody shifted lower on the couch, arching his hips a bit in show. He parted the material of his jacket, holding it out to either side of him. The inner, shiny silk caught the light and shined back on his flesh.

"Put it on me?" he whispered, honey dripping from his words.

"Teddy!" Maryse shrieked, watching in horror as her supposed boyfriend got down on his knees between the brunette's legs.

Cody cut her another nasty look, "Would you shut up and get the fuck out already? You've served your purpose tonight."

"You cannot tell _me_ to get out, you little brat!" Maryse growled, waving her hand around in emphasis "You filthy faggot! You think I-"

"Maryse!" Ted barked, turning on his knees enough to glare at the other "Get out. I won't tell you again."

Maryse was taken back, "B-But Teddy-"

"You heard him" Cody's smirk was a cruel one "Fuck off."

Spitting out a string of French, Maryse stormed out. She slammed the door so hard it smacked against the wall, shuddering for a moment before stilling. It was wide open, leaving them open to anyone who came by.

Ted turned back to his lover, a smile on his face, "I'm sorry 'bout that. She's been followin' me around like we're really together or somethin'. She doesn't mean anything to me."

"I know" Cody loved the power he had over the other, holding back his jacket again in a silent plea. Ted obliged, leaning in with the belt held in his hands. He laid it across his firm abs, reaching around and clasping it tight around his lithe waist. Ted leaned back, trying not to pant in hunger at the sight of the diamond-studded symbols across his tan flesh.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is."

They never looked away from one another as they spoke.

Before he could stop himself, Cody took the blonde's face in his hands and leaned in to steal a kiss. The blonde accepted it, giving back just as much as he was given. It was a rather chaste exchange for the passionate couple, the last month without contact had taken a toll on them both.

A slight noise caught their attention, forcing them to break away. They both looked toward the door, eyes widening almost comically when they saw none other than their old mentor standing there. Randy had walked by and paused, looking at the two of them rather stoically. He had his arms crossed, head tilted slightly.

They were transported back nearly three years, giggling and making out in The Legacy's locker room. Re-mapping each other's bodies with the added thrill of a chance to get caught. Grinding and panting, giggles turning more breathless, hands getting more bold. Randy had walked in on them, discovered their secret, and back then they had only been able to stare at him with flushed faces and hands in each other's pants.

Without a word, Randy uncrossed his arms and grabbed the doorknob. Giving them a meaningful look, he flicked the lock on the inside before closing the door behind them. They kept staring, watching their once-mentor disappear.

Ted turned back to him, once again offering an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to call ya back."

"Don't worry about it" Cody replied, running his thumb along the curve of his cheek "I haven't had time to look at my phone anyway."

"Why are you here?" Ted looked him over, his breath catching when he saw how the belt glittered on his lover's waist "Not that I'm complainin' or anything."

"They needed me for a dark match before the show" Cody replied, scrunching his nose up as he saw what his love was wearing "I said I would, and I've been waiting here ever since. So what's with the suit?"

"Oh, this?" Ted glanced down at himself shyly "This is just…them tryin' to make me my dad."

Cody sensed the tang of bitterness in the Southern drawl. He started loosening the man's tie, skilled fingers easily unknotting it so the material could slip limply from his neck.

"Is it worth it?"

The soft question touched the blonde's heart, he nodded.

"I'm getting my push, I'm feuding with Morrison" Ted assured him "I'm kinda getting shoved in my dad's old place, but the younger generation of fans just see it as me. I'm havin' fun, I'm gettin' paid, and I'm in Money in the Bank. I'm okay where I am."

Seeing the frown on his lover's lips, he smiled even more, "I'm no 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes, but I'm doin' just fine where I'm at."

"As long you're happy" Cody leaned in, brushing their lips again. The exchange didn't stay chaste for long, both had been denied too long of one another to let this go slow. The brunette clawed at the jacket and shirt, growling fiercely.

"Get this off" Cody yanked at the material, almost ripping it down the middle "_Now_."

Ted complied, rocking back on his heels and starting on his clothes. He pulled off his white jacket, his silver button-up going next. He stood to kick off his shoes, and Cody went to work on his pants. Between them, they soon had the DiBiase down to his boxers.

Cody pulled him onto the couch, pushing him down onto his back with strength alone. Going up on his knees, he shed his jacket and let it fall upon the pieces of the other's suit. Ted was looking him over with that hungry expression he always got when they'd been denied too long, like a starving man.

But this time would be different.

Cody stood, shedding his wrestling trunks and thong. He climbed back on the couch, over his lover, spreading his thighs rather roughly to make room for himself. Ted's brow drew together, this only made the brunette smirk more.

"Codes?" the whisper of his name faded when he took his mouth with his own, positively devouring those cock-sucking lips his best friend had always possessed. He still remembered being sixteen and positively gawking at Teddy when he talked to him, hanging off his every word out of pure lust for those plump lips. Cody pinned the other's wrists down upon the plush leather cushion, surging hard into the kiss to make his intentions clear.

Ted fought back, as he always did when Cody tried to top, but it was mostly for play. It was to make Cody earn his place on top, for the blonde wasn't one to spread his legs easily. His boxers were ripped off as he squirmed, bright red score marks left in the wake of Cody's nails. Ted bucked and pushed at the strong hands, but he the thrusts of his hips turned into ones of passion instead of dominance when Cody slicked his fingers with saliva and slipped between his legs.

Ted's nose crinkled up with the first brush of fingers against his tight hole.

"Quit fighting me, or you won't get any prep" Cody stated firmly, teasing the blonde.

Ted's legs shifted around briefly, then parted his thighs obediently. The younger leaned down, raining soft kisses across his smooth belly.

"Good Teddy" Cody nipped at his belly button, going down further. Ted twisted his fingers in the couch pillow, knowing the more he pushed - the less he'd get. Cody was amazing at this, but he didn't like to be pushed if he didn't want it. When he was in charge, he was _in charge_, damn it. The blonde's throbbing desire was bypassed in favor of the most intimate part of him. He tossed the older man's thighs over his shoulders, pushing him up to gain access.

"Oh!" Ted moaned like a woman, tossing his head back at the first flicker of tongue against his entrance. He spread his thighs farther, tilting his hips, hoping to get more. It wasn't often he was dominated, and he wasn't above letting his lover have his way when he wanted it. He could never deny Cody anything…never could, never have, never will.

Cody smirked, parting the pert cheeks to push his tongue in further. He could feel the natural cool of the belt disappearing, replaced with his own body heat. He didn't want to remove the belt, he just _couldn't_. To fuck Ted with his own belt on…his father's belt, maybe one day his brother's belt…it was the ultimate act of dominance. It said that Cody was more important than anyone else in Ted's life, blood be damned.

Ted keened and whimpered through the rimming, eyelashes fluttering beautifully as a finger slipped inside him. Four months…four months without his lover inside him, without _anything_ inside him. Another finger joined it, pushing and stretching him just enough not to hurthim when they joined.

Cody pulled out completely, getting a groan from his lover.

"Damn it, Coddles" Ted murmured, cracking his eyes open to glare at the brunette.

Cody wiped the saliva from his chin with the back of his hand, showing his teeth, "I want you tight, Teddy."

This made the blonde blush.

"You want me to fuck you, Teddy?" Cody whispered, crawling up his lover's body "Want me to have you right here in your dressing room?"

"You know I do" Ted replied through clenched teeth, a bonfire raging hot in his belly.

Cody propped himself up, running his fingertips over the belt around his waist, "Want me to fuck you with your own belt on? Want me to show you who you really belong to?"

Ted smirked, fisting a hand in his lover's dark hair, "Why the fuck do you think I put it on you in the first place?"

Cody couldn't take it anymore. He hoisted Ted's legs high around his waist, lining himself up before burying himself in the tight heat of his lover. He had to paused once, but only once, to catch his breath as the tightness sheathed his aching length. It had been too long for either of them. But with his blonde lover writhing on the end of his cock, he couldn't help but bury himself completely.

"Shit, Teddy…" Cody grunted, dropping his head and clenching his eyes shut. Ted was lost in bliss as well, pretty mouth wide as he let loose these sweet moans that drove his lover wild.

"Fuckin' _tight_."

"Move" the blonde's voice was a low plea "You can't go that deep then stop, Codes…please…yer killin' me."

Cody's first thrust revealed that the Million Dollar belt caused a friction between them that wasn't completely unpleasant, the diamonds biting into the blonde's skin. The soft leather on the inside felt amazing against the Rhodes' stomach. Despite the new dimension in their lovemaking, they picked up the rhythm that worked them both to release.

Their passion was just as hot as ever.

Cody buried his face in his lover's neck, clamping his teeth down upon his jugular. The skin was hot beneath his tongue, he nibbled hard just the way his lover liked. He knew just how Ted wanted it, just the level of roughness that made his desire twitch and leak.

"Say it's only me" Cody begged into his neck, snapping his hips hard against his lover's fulsome curves "Just me."

"It's-" Ted gasped sharply, his sweet spot being nailed with each roll of his lover's hips "-it's only you, Codes. Only ever you. Just…just you!"

The last was screamed, back arching up suddenly as a particularly hard thrust sent convulsions of pleasure through his limbs.

"You love me?" he panted.

"I do."

"Just me" Cody nodded against his neck, swallowing thickly "Just us. Always."

Ted nodded as well, dropping wet kisses on his love's smooth shoulders and neck, "Always. Us, Cody…just us."

Cody upped his pace, grinning madly at the thought of owning the Million Dollar Prince. The pretty blonde that everyone drooled over, woman or man. He ran his hands over what was his, leaving dark marks across his neck and chest. Ted arched into it, allowing the younger man to claim every inch he saw fit to lavish his attention upon.

Cody grasped Ted's hot length, already slick with pre-cum, "Gonna come with me, Teddy?"

They both started striving for their own releases, moving against one another with the perfect practice of two people who knew each other's bodies rather intimately. They kissed and kneaded at lips, using what little time they had to their advantage. Their glistening chests slid against each other. Harsh pants and moans filled the air, Ted was moaning like crazy (as he did when he got close to release.)

Shoving in to the hilt, Cody threw his head back and pumped his seed into his lover. He could feel himself thoroughly coating his lover's insides, claiming him for his own once more. He gave a few shallow thrusts, pumping whatever he had left into the older man.

The sensation alone was enough to tip Ted over the edge, lower back bowing almost painfully as he spilled between their heaving bodies.

Cody collapsed atop the blonde, panting into the other's collarbone. Ted was limp beneath him, shifting his hips just enough for the younger man to slip out of his hole. He could feel the cum trickling out of him, but he couldn't care less with a warm, pliant Cody on top of him. Cody curled against him, lips turning up in a goofy smile as he his post-orgasmic haze set in.

Ted wet his lips, eyes barely open and on his boy. His _man_. He ran his hands along the thick muscle laced across the brunette's shoulders, humming pleasantly at the strength he knew that laid there.

"We can't go this long anymore" Cody murmured.

Ted nodded in agreement, "This time was an accident, baby-boy…next time, I'll come to see _you_."

Cody smiled, wondering what his friends on _Smackdown_ would say when they saw the Million Dollar prince go into his locker room and not leave for an hour or so. To see Ted at all on the Blue Brand would arouse suspicion, but to know he was there for him…that would show some of those stuck-ups on _Smackdown _how 'dashing' he was.

Ted was a fine piece of ass, and the blonde would be the first one to admit it.

Cody moved a little, peering down at the blonde's tummy. He couldn't help but chuckle softly, seeing the raw marks along those smooth abs from the friction of the diamonds.

Strong fingers threaded through his hair, making him sigh and move back into place. The slightly calloused palm trailed down his spine, causing goosebumps to crop up along his flesh. He felt them toy with the clasp of the belt, it made him smile wider.

"Want it back already?" Cody jested, moving to take it off.

Ted nuzzled into the raven tresses, pulling him back into place, "Nah, baby-boy…leave it on a bit longer."

It didn't matter that he seemed to live a double-life. Being with Maryse on screen was nothing compared to this…their slight chemistry was pale in comparison to his flame with Cody. Cody was always first in his heart, even if kayfabe said he had to be seen with Maryse.

"She'll never have this."

It seemed like Cody was reading his mind.

"It's only you, baby-boy. Just you."


End file.
